1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic surgical apparatus for treating spinal deformities and, more particularly, to a articulated apparatus for disk traction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several apparatuses for treating deformities have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include the articulation characteristics of the present invention providing ergonometric movements that track those naturally found in spinal segments of a patient.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,815 issued to Applicant in 1998. However, it differs from the present invention because Applicant's patented surgical apparatus is not capable of dynamically follow the natural movements of a user's spine. The rigidity of the patented apparatus limits the movements allowed. These limitations are overcome with Applicant's new articulated frame apparatus for disk traction.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.